Triforce of Courage Wiki
Welcome to the Triforce of Courage Wiki, with articles and counting! Zelda News NOV. 2-The new Zelda Wii is supposedly due to words by the producer Shigeru Miyamoto use some of the concepts used in Wii Sports Resort Swordplay event. NOV. 6-Spirit Tracks due to come out on Dec.7 has had a new trailer come out in it showing the death of Zelda which seems to happen in the first 20 minutes of the game. But don't worry her spirit lives on to help Link. Site News Jan. 11-HACKED?! It seems that my bot framework has been compromised. Someone hacked my computer and began using my bot scripts to vandalize various wikis. I've disabled the scripts for now, and I will not be enabling them again until I can be sure that they are safe from intruders. This means that the bot will be out of service for awhile, unfortunately. However, it's better to be safe than sorry. I'll keep you all posted. Jan. 10-New Bot Working Hello, again! I just got the pywikipediabot extension of the Python script, and I'm proud to announce the arrival of our site bot! His name is TheSeeker, and he can do just about anything. It's a great help to have a bot around to perform smaller tasks that would otherwise take a very long time. If you have anything you want the bot to do, notify me on my talk page. Happy editing! Jan. 2-Site skin work I've been working for a VERY long time on our site skin. If you go to your preferences and change your default skin to monobook, you can view the site in all its splendor! Feel free to drop me suggestions on my talk page! I can easily change colors and such, so don't worry. *Notes **The shoutbox cannot work in monobook, but it makes the site look a lot better. **The Wikia ads at the bottom will quickly slip your mind. With the site looking like this, you won't even care enough to look at them! **Due to Wikia's settings, I'm currently unable to make monobook the default skin. Make sure to uncheck the "Let the admins override my skin choice" setting and choose monobook. **Have fun! Dec. 2-Goal Reached! Today, we reached our 50-article goal. Many of them are stubs, but that's quite alright. While many of you may want to try to work on improving some articles, I'd actually like to ask you to refrain from this for awhile. Instead, start creating new articles. We need to first fill up with articles and THEN edit them to make them decent. You're still free to improve, but we would prefer creating articles. Our new goal is 100 articles. Have fun editing! Nov. 20-New wiki goal After reviewing Wikia's guidelines to help improve search ratings, I've set us a goal. Our goal is to achieve 50 articles. Yes, 50. They can be stubs, even, as long they're categorized and link to one another. That's our first goal. Once we hit 50, we'll set a new goal. Sound good? Good. Get to editing! Featured Article Articles in Need Category:Browse